


Illness

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [29]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You have a cold and Kate has a nightmare.





	Illness

“I wish you'd go to the doctor.” I say to you as you lie down next to me. It's the third time you've gotten up from a coughing fit. They're coming more often and are lasting longer, often leaving you unable to breathe.   
“I do-n’t n-ee-d a d-oc-to-r.” You say in between coughs. You snuggle Spooky, the Ghostbusters Build-A-Bear I had given you that looks like the ghost from the logo. I think it's adorable how you hold Spooky tightly to your chest with one hand and rest your other arm across my waist. You snuggle into my side, Spooky pressed against my thigh. I'm still sitting up, I haven't slept yet, I'm too afraid to. I don't want anything to happen to you.  
“I love you.” I whisper to you as I play with your hair. You go into another coughing fit, each one jarring your body. A sore throats makes swallowing difficult for you and stuffed up sinuses makes breathing out of your nose impossible.  
“Lo-ve y-o-u, to-o.” You snuggle up even closer to me. Your fingers gently glide across my hip, I'm wearing my blue silk pajamas because you love the texture so much. I continue to play with your hair and you continue to move your hand up and down my hip until we both fall asleep.   
I wake up in the middle of the night and notice the bed is shaking. I look over to you, you're curled into a ball on the edge of the bed. I place a groggy hand on your shoulder, you're soaked with sweat and trembling. I hurriedly turn on the lamp on the end table by the bed. You're pale.   
“Wake up, I'm taking you to the hospital.” I say as I gently shake you. You don't respond. I jump out of bed and rush to your side. There's a small trickle of blood on the edge of your mouth. You're barely breathing. I grab my phone from the charger by the lamp and call 911.   
“911 dispatch, what's your emergency?” A man answers.   
“M-my girlfriend, she's unresponsive and barely breathing and there's blood coming out off her mouth!” I sob. “We need an ambulance!”  
“Alright, calm down. What is your location?”   
“Apartment 32, Heavens Gate Apartments.” I choke out.   
“Okay. What's your name?”  
“Kate.”  
“Alright, Kate, someone will be there to help you shortly. Stay on the line, I have more instructions for you.” Suddenly, there's a click and my phone shuts off.   
“Baby, can you hear me?” I climb into bed with you. Your side of the bed is drenched in sweat. I move your body gently and slowly and cradle you in my arms. You don't respond. You don't even respond to my touch. Even in your sleep you always respond to my touch. I try to turn my phone on. Nothing. You're burning up. Your skin always feels cold but now it feels like fire. “Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart.” I whisper to you. Your tremors slow. I don't know if that's a good sign or not. I feel for your pulse on your wrist. It's hard to find because of how faint it is, but it's there. I tighten my grip on you as I shake in fear. You start coughing again.   
“K-a-t-e,” You whisper between coughs and gasps.  
“Yes, baby? What is it?” I ask you.  
“W-a-t-c-h Sp-oo-ky f-o-r me.” You hand me your bear. That stupid bear you love so damn much because I gave it to you. You're sick and all you care about is that damn bear. “I l-o-ve yo-u mo-re t-han w-or-do c-an de-s-cri-b-e.” You lean your head on my chest. You love listening to my heartbeat, something about the closeness. I didn't listen when you explained it. You stop shaking and coughing. There's a knock at the door. I carefully get up, Spooky in my arms, as I go to the door. Paramedics rush into the room.  
“She's in the bedroom.” I say quickly. The rush past me. Time seems to speed by. I'm kept in the living room while they help you. Suddenly, one of the paramedics comes out to talk to me.   
“I'm sorry, Miss. But there's nothing we could do.” She says solemnly. My hands go to my face as I collapse onto the couch.   
“Can I see her?” I ask as I stand back up, clutching Spooky. She nods and I walk into the bedroom. You don't look peaceful, but you're pale. Tears fall down my face I look at you, wondering what I could have done differently to keep you here.   
“Kate, you're crying.” A man with an Italian accent says. I turn around to see Nino looking at me. “Tell me, what's wrong, baby?” He says.   
“Ka-te!” I hear you cough. I open my eyes to see you squinting at me in the dark. I can see the sun beginning to rise out the window.   
“What wrong? Are you alright?” I ask you, sitting up and holding your head in my hands. You look at me groggily, trying to process what I just said and why I'm holding your head.   
“I'm f-in-e.” You cough. “You're crying, wh-at is wro-ng?" I smile at you, one hand is rubbing your eyes and the other is clutching Spooky to you. In my excitement, I wrap my arms around you and hold you tightly. You feel warm, but not extremely warm. You drop Spooky and wrap your arms around me. “Bad dr-eam?” I nod as I bury my face in your neck. You tighten your grip on me. “Wann-a talk abou-t it?”   
“I want you to go to the doctor. I don't want you to die.” You pause, putting the pieces of my words together.  
“It’s a c-old, not a d-eathly dis-ease.” I tighten my grip on you. “Okay, ok-ay, I'll g-o.” You say with a yawn. “Can we g-o back to sl-eep?” You yawn as I let go of you. Nino jumps on the bed.   
“Sure, but only if we cuddle.” You smile. You pick up Spooky and place your head on my chest, another coughing fit shakes your body. You play with my hair with your free hand and I play with your hair until we both happily fall asleep.


End file.
